


[podfic] we have been damned, we have survived

by ashers_kiss, KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Defection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jedi Rey, Lesbian Phasma, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: She leaves while Rey’s breath is still rattling in her chest, and Rey can’t do much more than stare after her until Finn finds her.She doesn’t hear about Phasma and her troops’ spectacular defection until later.Or: it's a little awkward when your enemy turns sides.





	[podfic] we have been damned, we have survived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we have been damned, we have survived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296949) by [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h5eansh69p5cu0j/swst%20we%20have%20been%20damned%20we%20have%20survived%20%28AU%20Rey-Phasma%29.mp3?dl=0) (20.1 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:21:50

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know I'd be into this pairing until I stumbled across it while looking for potential ITPE fics! So thanks for indirectly introducing me to this pair, and I hope you like it too! :)


End file.
